Kagome and the Boys from Naruto
by tinabug
Summary: First story up: Kiba and Kagome. I do take requests. Some will be one-shots and some may be two or three shots.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome looked around. 'Shit, this was a trap.' She should have known to never ever listen to anything that Naruto said. She looked to the person next to her. "So, he got you to?" She asked.

"Yep, now we gotta find a way out of here. Then I'm gonna kick that Naruto's ass or let Akamaru use him as his new chew toy," Kiba stated while examining their 'cage.'

Both looked up when they heard laughing. Naruto stood there along with Shino who was as silent as ever. "HaHaHaHa. You two so feel for my trap. I hope you two didn't have any plans for the night cause you aren't getting out for a while. You two are finally going to learn how to get along. And don't even think you are going to get out cause Shino and Hinata helped make this. Have fun you guys" Naruto waved before disappearing. Shino only gave a slight nod of the head before his hands moved quickly finishing the jutsu that left them trapped in this underground cavern.

"So," Kagome started as she plopped down on the ground, "they trapped us in here to make us get along. I say we just call a truce, get out of here, and then find a way to pay our 'dear friends' back. What do you say?" She looked up to Kiba who was standing right beside her.

"Sure why not. Naruto should be easy to get but Hinata and Shino will be much harder,'' Kiba said.

"I don't see why they went through all the trouble of getting us stuck down here anyways" he said while looking up to where the exit was supposed to be.

"You really don't get it do you?" at a nod of no she sighed before stating "I believe our bickering has finally gotten on their last nerve. They are sick of us always getting into arguments. Naruto told me last night to just quit bickering with you and I told him not even if I got stuck in cave with you. Guess that turned out to be the wrong thing to say." She fell backwards in annoyance. 'There has got to be a way out of here. If it was just Naruto it would be easier but now that Shino and Hinata got involved I'm not so sure.'

"What do you mean you wouldn't get along with me," Kiba stated leaning over Kagome. He had her pinned to the ground now.

Kagome froze up not knowing what to say. Ever since she found herself in Konoha her and Kiba had done nothing but bicker and fight. They had both even went as far as pulling jutsu pranks on each other. "Well we always fight about everything and you always play pranks on me" she stated matter of factly.

"That is only because you start them and you played the first prank" Kiba defended himself. He lowered himself to where his nose was almost brushing hers making her blush. "You always have to be the one who's right and you always argue with everything I say. If I didn't know better I would say you have something against me. Either that or you have a crush on me and just don't want to admit it." He smirked as her blush covered her whole face and disappeared into her shirt.

"Wh..wh...where did you he..hear th..that at," Kagome stuttered. 'I haven't told anyone I have a crush on you.'

"That's my secret and now I have my answer. I see no need to hide now.'' At Kagome's now confused look he smirked before lowering himself. His lips barely brushed her giving her only a second warning before they came crashing down consuming her. She was tense for a moment before her lips parted and he felt one of her hands lightly rest on his stomach and the other one come around to rest on his lower back. He wasted no time in deepening the kiss. He pulled back only when they had to breath. He rested his forehead against hers as male pride rose at her dazed expression. "I have wanted to do that for a while now. Guess I have to thank that brat Naruto now" he said.

"Oh no. We are still going to get him back and good. But until then.."She left off reaching up to grab Kiba before bringing him down for another kiss. He growled possessively into the kiss which sent shivers up her spine. That growl of his would be the end of her.

He moved from her lips and was satisfied to hear a moan of disappointment only to get a moan of pleasure as he went to her neck. He let out another growl and noticed the shiver run down her. His nose also told him how aroused she was. He pulled back to look down at her. She looked positively edible with her hair splayed out across the floor and he could see his marks on her neck and her lips were slightly swollen from his kiss. He couldn't help but let another growl lose and his nose picked up another increase in her arousal. His eyebrow rose before he decided on an experiment. He leaned down to kiss her neck and let out a growl. At her shiver he raised back up, "It seems you like my canine tendencies."

Kagome couldn't help it. She blushed before nodding. The growl was so possessive and dominating sounding that she couldn't help but be turned on. "Good," Kiba stated, "You are fixing to learn just how canine like I am. Just so you know" he said while leaning down to whisper in her ear and pin both arms to her side with his legs, "I am very possessive of what's mine and you are mine." He then crashed his lips to hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth battling for dominance. Soon he won and pulled back for air only to attack her neck. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning and pushing up into him.

With his legs pinning her arms into place it left both his hands free to roam her body. He took her into another passionate kiss while bringing one hand up to cup a breast through her shirt fabric. At her gasp he slipped his tongue deeper into her mouth. She pressed up into him letting out a small whine. His other hand came up cupping the other breast. At her next moan he brought his right hand under her shirt. He dragged his hand slowly, tortuously up her stomach. His lips moved to her neck as he cupped her breast beneath the bra. In one fluid motion he had it unsnapped. The hand not underneath her shirt was unbuttoning her shirt from the top. When enough of her was free he pushed the bra down and took a nipple in his fingers. Kagome's head fell back as more moans escaped her. She wiggled both arms trying to free herself so she could wrap her arms around him. Kiba smirked at her as he sat up watching himself play with her now bare breasts. He leaned back down to whisper in her ear "You should stop your squirming cause I'm just getting started." He then brought his mouth to one of the nipples before taking it between his teeth. He rolled it around and let his tongue brush against it a few times.

"Kiba" Kagome moaned breathlessly. At that something in him snapped and he took as much of her into his mouth as possible. His other hand playing with the nipple not in his mouth. He rolled it between his fingers pinching and pulling on it every so often. Kagome was a mass of goo beneath him moaning. He switched breasts as she pushed herself into his face trying to get closer. Her arms were moving trying to get free but he only clamped his legs down tighter letting out a growl. He brought his mouth to where it was just barely brushing her nipple and he pressed himself into her and growled out "This is what you do to me." He claimed her neck once more as he pressed himself to her core.

Kagome couldn't help it and let out a deep moan. 'Kami, this feels amazing. I wish he would quit torturing me though but at the same time I don't ever want it to stop.' She could feel something build in her stomach. She felt herself pressing up into him while letting out small moans and whines. He only pulled back out of her reach and before she could voice a protest was grinding his erection to her core. "Please," she managed to whimper out. He responded by grinding harder and taking as much of one nipple into his mouth as possible. She could feel his erection through their clothes and couldn't help but feel her arousal heighten. She was completely soaked by now. She tried to free her hands again only to get a growl and a nip to her nipple. She let out a gasp of surprise and slight pain followed by a moan of pleasure.

"Well well, looks like my little Kagome enjoys a bit of pain," Kiba moaned out as he run his nose the length of her throat. His nose picked up exactly what he was doing to her. His nose was almost as good as Akamaru's. "You have no idea what your scent is doing to me," he said as he pushed his erection against her core. He quickly released her arms and used her surprise to get her shirt and bra off and then pinned them back to her side.

"What do you mean by my scent?" Kagome asked barely keeping her thoughts as his mouth was doing sinful things to her chest. She felt herself arch into his touch and once more attempted to free her hands. Kiba locked his teeth onto her nipple in reprimand. She couldn't stop the deep moan that came from her throat. 'Kami this is amazing.'

Kiba took his hands and lightly began running them lightly up and down her side causing her to squirm. At the same time he brought his lips to her ears. "I can smell exactly what I am doing to you. You forget just how canine I am. I smell how much my touches and growls arouse you." He growled once more to prove his point. He raised up and took his shirt off. He let out a groan of pleasure as skin met skin. He felt her nipples as she pushed herself into him.

"Oh kami" Kagome moaned breathlessly. His skin on hers felt amazing. She moaned in protest as he sat up. She felt him grab both of her hands with one of his own. He reached into his back weapons pouch with the other. She tensed up when he brought out a kunai and wire. He smirked before quickly wrapping her hands in the wire. He used the kunai to secure her hands above her hand. She tilted her head up and gave a tug of her hands and found while she couldn't move her hands much it wasn't uncomfortable. She looked back up to the smirking Kiba and let out a small whine.

"Now now don't be so impatient my Kagome," Kiba managed to purr out while lowering himself. His hands cupped her breasts before he brought his mouth down trailing across her stomach causing Kagome to moan and arch into his touch. He dipped his tongue into her belly button as he gazed up at her face while his hands undone the buttons to her pants. He felt her raise her hips as he slipped both her pants and underwear off in one swoop. His eyes glazed over with lust. She was beautiful and so wet already for him.` Not even giving her a warning his tongue plunged into her core. He used both hands to hold her hips still. Between all the moans his name fell several times from her lips. He glanced up toward her face. Her head was thrown back as a continuous chorus of moans, 'kiba' and 'oh kamis' was shouted. Her fists were clenched tight. He couldn't help it as he pulled back gaining a moan of disappointment. He kissed her hard while thrusting two fingers into her. "Kami woman. You are so fucking tight." He went back in for another kiss as he felt her start to tense up.

"Pl..Pl..Please Kiba. So close. Please..Oooo Kiba" Kagome managed to moan out as she arched into him. Her back was taunt as felt her first release coming on. Kiba moved his mouth to her neck as he pressed himself up against her using his thumb to rub her clit. 'Kami please save me' she thought. The next thing she saw was white. Just as she thought she was coming down Kiba pushed down on her clit while growling as he bit her neck. She couldn't stop herself from screaming his name out "KIBA!"

Kiba slowly brought his hand to her mouth tasting her again. Her eyes never left his hand. He leaned down until their foreheads were touching. A smile settled onto his lips before he spoke. "Now the real fun can start." He reached up pulling the kunai from the ground and taking the wire from around her wrists. Kagome's hands immediately went to his body feeling every inch of him. One hand reached down to wrap around his length and he saw her eyes widen in surprise then a bit of fear. "Don't worry we will fit together perfectly," he said as he reached down to help her align him with her core. He began to slowly push in and when he came to a barrier he stopped. "This will hurt but only for a moment." She responded by nodding. He decided to distract her. He kissed her passionately while he used his thumb to stroke her sensitive clit. As her moans increased he could feel her tighten around his length. It took all his control to stay still. When her head fell back and he felt her orgasm again he buried himself to the hilt.

Kagome arched and moaned out in both intense pleasure and pain. 'Kami! I feel so full.' Those were her only coherent thoughts. She felt him still for a moment to give her time to adjust. She decided to experiment by rolling her hips forward. She was rewarded with a moan from Kiba and the pleasure that shot through her. Kiba pulled out slowly before slowly pushing back in. After a few torturously slow strokes she could take it no more. "Please, Kiba, faster..harder" she begged as she pushed up harder against him. All she received was a smirk before he picked up the pace. All she could do was hold on for the ride as he picked up a pace to fast for her. It didn't take long for her to see white again.

Kiba didn't give her much time to come down off her latest orgasm. He slipped out of her and quickly had her on all four. Before she could even make a sound he was already inside of her. This new angle allowed for better penetration. Her moans drove him insane. His name seemed to flow endlessly from her lips. He smirked when her arms gave out and she dropped to her elbows. He leaned over to where his lips brushed the side of her neck. He used his chin to get her to tilt her head exposing her throat to his view. He brought his mouth where the corner of her neck and shoulder met and began to suck. Her walls began tightening again around his length showing she was close to completion again. His thrusts came harder and faster as he brought his fingers to her clit and attacked it mercilessly. As soon as her walls clamped down on him he felt his release. He let out a deep moan.

They both came down from their high at the same time. Kiba nibbled on her neck before slowly pulling out. He rolled to the ground bringing her to lay halfway on top of him. The only thing heard for a few minutes was both of them catching their breaths. "That was amazing!" Kagome said curling into his side. "It was," he agreed bringing his face down to kiss her before letting her settle her head back on his chest. He reached over grabbing his jacket and laying it on top of them. He changed their positions to where he was spooning her. "Let's get some rest. Trust me your going to need it cause when we get out of here I am not done with you by a long shot." He stated while smirking down at her. Her eyes grew wide then she smiled before closing her eyes. It wasn't long until both of them were asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well!" Naruto said impatiently as one of Shino's bug came back to report how Kiba and Kagome were doing in the trap.

"It seems that we were successful. When they wake up and are fully clothed the jutsu will deactivate," Shino stated. 'It's about time those two got together though I didn't think Kiba would move this fast.' he thought.

"All right" Naruto shouted jumping up and pumping one fist into the air. "I just knew this woul....what do you mean put their clothes back on. You don't mean they actually did it do you?" Naruto asked. 'Damn Kiba moved faster than I thought he would' he shrugged 'he would never force Kagome anyways. Atleast now they admit they like each other.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Three hours later the new couple stirred. Kiba rolled to where he was on top. He drew Kagome into a long, passionate kiss that left them both breathless. He broke off the kiss before rising and offering Kagome a hand. "What do you say we get dressed and find a way out of here. We've got some revenge to plan."

"Oh yeah" Kagome agreed looking for her clothing and then putting it on. When both of them were fully clothed they felt the ground and walls around them shake. Kiba immediately brought Kagome next to him. They both watched as the jutsu began to deactivate and the cave around them seemed to disappear. They were left standing in the middle of the woods.

"Shall we," Kiba stated before grabbing Kagome and teleporting to his apartment. 'Well our apartment if everything goes well' he thought looking at Kagome. She was already wondering around his apartment. He couldn't help but laugh as she went straight to his fridge. "Hungry?" he asked. She was already fixing sandwhiches. She sit him one down before making hers.

"So! What kind of revenge you wanna get back at the guys with. I have a feeling Hinata is the only innocent one and either Naruto or Shino talked her into helping," Kagome stated after finishing her food and looking up at Kiba who was sitting on the counter finishing his food.

A devilish smile crossed his face before Kagome found herself tossed over a shoulder. "We can figure that out in the morning. I told you I wasn't done with you," Kiba stated giving her rear end a squeeze. He tossed her onto his bed before climbing on top of her. He gave her a heated kiss before pulling back. He used both of his hands to cup her face. "I love you, Kagome. I have from the moment you played the first prank on me," He said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you to Kiba. That's why I pulled the first prank." Kagome said smirking before bringing him down for a kiss. She finally had him and wasn't about to let him go.


	2. Kagome and Neji

This was just not her day. She barely saw any of the scenery as she flew past it. Her feet were carrying her as fast as they could. She chanced a glance back only to widen her eyes as her feet tried to move her faster. 'Stupid well, stupid jewel, and stupid karma' she thought. Up ahead she saw a huge cliff. 'Crap they are going to end up cornering me if I don't figure out something.' She thought as she ran. She knew she was more than capable of defeating them but then that risked her being found out. Also, wearing one of her nicer kimonos didn't exactly make it easier on her either. 'Not my fault they caught me on laundry day.' Her bag was slung over her shoulder which contained her barely dry clothing. She had unceremoniously thrown everything in it when the group of enemy nin came at her. Her priestess outfit was dry but at the bottom. She tried to veer but it seems as if they had also seen the cliff ahead. Now they were steering her in that direction.

She ran until she found herself at the base of the cliff. 'Well, I ain't climbing that' she thought looking at how tall it was. Now she was surrounded by the walls of the cliff and the only way out was through a dozen ninja. 'And to think that I have only been here a few weeks. Atleast I got to find a library.' She knew she was up against ninja and their jutsus. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? I must say that I am shocked you ran so fast without using any chakra. But looks like your all out of places to run now sweetheart." The one who looked like the leader taunted. One of his fellow ninja's decided to ask, "So what are we going to do with her?" The leader responded with a cruel smirk, "She's beautiful enough to fetch some good money if we sell her." Her eyes narrowed as she fell into a fighting stance. She suddenly felt the energy of more ninjas coming and could only pray they weren't reinforcements. The other ninjas didn't seem to feel them. "HAHA. You actually think you can fight us off. We are powerful Sound Ninjas and your nothing but a pathetic looking civilian," The leader taunted. The other nins started laughing as well.

They stopped laughing when a puff of smoke appeared in front of her and three more behind the group of ninjas. A growl of 'Konoha scum' was heard coming from the enemy. Kagome studied the man who had appeared in front of her. He had long brown hair pulled back into a tie. When he turned to her it was his eyes that caught her attention. "Leave these guys to us," his deep masculine voice said before turning to the enemy. She then looked to other Konoha nins who had appeared. There was a woman wearing a Chinese fighting style kimono and then two guys. She had to take a double look. They seemed to be wearing matching green spandex suits.

"So, Konoha ninjas think they can take us on huh. You can always try but that girl will be ours," the leader stated before signaling his men to attack. The group of Konoha ninjas reacted quickly. The one in front of her grabbed her quickly jumping out of the way of the exploding kunai. "I can take care of myself you know,'' she stated indignantly to the man holding her. "Put me down whoever you are," she said when they landed. She was currently thrown over his shoulder. "You will only be in the way," he stated while jumping into battle using only one hand to fight off the enemy. He seemed to be making his way over to his teammates precisely the younger guy in the green spandex suit. "Lee, watch over her. You are able to fight and guard someone better."

"Sure thing, Neji," Lee responded grabbing Kagome and setting her behind him where there backs were protected by the cliffs. She huffed angrily at being ignored and tossed around like a rag doll. The Sound nin proved to be strong as a few minutes later only one was down leaving eleven of them. They had managed to push all of the Konoha nin together since now all four of them were standing in front of her. "That's it," she screeched causing the fighting to come to a halt. She pushed her way through the stunned Konoha nin before they could stop her. She glanced back at the boy with the white eyes. "I told you I could handle this." She then turned to face the Sound nin who looked amused. She slid back into her defensive stance that Sesshoumaru had taught her. This time though she let her powers surface getting gasps from the nin behind her. Pink energy swirled around her causing her clothes and hair to swirl around her.

"What the hell are you?" Several of the Sound nin shouted. Her energy was not that of normal chakra nor that of a demonic retainer. An evil, sadistic smirk made its way onto her face as she let out a dark laugh. "I am your worst nightmare. You poor souls are fixing to die and don't even know it," she let out another cruel laugh before the enemy nin began screeching in agony. They clawed at their skin as if they were on fire. "Don't worry, It won't last much longer," she laughed as she felt the Konoha nin behind her stiffen. They now saw her as a threat. She hadn't moved any and she had taken down eleven Sound ninjas. As each ninja let out one last screech of agony their body just seemed to turn to dust.

The clearing now seemed to be drenched in silence. She now stood in front of the Konoha nin as her powers flowed back into her body. She turned to face them warily. She backed up a few paces to show she was no threat. To further prove she was no threat she gave the group a deep bow. "Thank you for your help though I managed to handle it just fine." Her eyes drifted over each one though she lingered over the white eyed male the longest.

"Such youth," came from the older male in green spandex. "Let your youth shine brightly," came from the one called Lee. Before Kagome could react each one had an arm around her. Her body stiffened at the unexpected contact. "Guys your scaring her. Back off," The girl in the Chinese outfit said. The two males immediately moved away. "My name is TenTen. The younger man in green is Lee and the older is Gai-sensei. The one beside me is Neji. We were actually tracking these bandits down. They were our mission," Tenten explained. The team looked shocked as Neji moved toward Kagome until he was standing about two feet in front of her. Kagome tensed as his eyes seemed to change. Now veins came from them. "What are you," he stated.

"I am Kagome!" She stated with smile with her hands folded behind her back. His eyes narrowed at her. In response, she only laughed. She then stopped laughing and gained a more serious composure standing as straight as possible while her chin was tilted upward slightly. "If you must know, I am a priestess." The whole group gasped as they took a step back in shock, even Neji. No one had seen or heard of a priestess existing for almost a thousand years. Kagome smiled lightly at their shocked expressions. She had read of the legends of priestesses of this world. Her brow suddenly knitted. Suddenly everything became clear to her. She know knew where here was. She was far, far into the future. Humans and demons must have joined until only 'ninjas' and normal people existed. Her hand came up to contain her gasp. The shock of her discovery plus the drain on her energy together did not mix well and the next thing she knew was darkness. Before she hit the ground Neji caught her. Neji turned with her in his arms toward Gai. "What should we do?" he asked his sensei while he stared at the girl in his arms.

They hardly ever saw such a serious expression on their sensei's face as the one he carried now. "We will take her back to Lady Tsunade. If she truly is a priestess then the Hokage will know how to proceed. She would be an invaluable asset to the village. Let's head back now," he stated before grabbing her forgotten bag that laid on the ground and turning around leaping into the trees. It would take them only a few hours to make it to the village.

Neji sighed as he took to the trees. 'It looks as if I am carrying her then' he stared down at her. He didn't know why she had passed out only that a look of shock passed through her eyes as well as some exhaustion before she was out. 'How can a priestess still be alive. They died out over a thousand years ago. The proof is right in front of us though. Her energy was pink and she never even lifted a finger to direct it. Not only is she a priestess but an extremely powerful one at that. I agree that she would be an invaluable asset to our village but first we would need to gain her trust and her loyalty.' Neji's genius mind was already going through the possibilities. There were several ways to gain both her trust and her unwavering loyalty to the village.

It was an hour or so before dinnertime that they made it to the village. Kagome was still safely held in Neji's arm. Just as the group arrived to the gates to the village she stirred causing those around her to stop and focus on her. Her sapphire eyes opened to study her surroundings. She noticed she was in Neji's arms but for some odd reason she did not fell threatened by it. The last thing she remembered was passing out. Her eyes widened as she realized why she passed out. "Where am I?" she asked looking at the huge village in front of her. "You are in Konoha. We are taking you to our Hokage, Lady Tsunade." Neji stated. He had expected her to move from his arms or to yell at him for holding her but she did neither simply taking in her surroundings.

"Thank you for carrying me. I guessed I used up more of my energy than I thought plus I had a shocking epiphany" she said laughing nervously at the man holding her. He only stared down at her nodding his head once in acceptance of her thanks. "Can you walk now?" he asked. At her nod he set her down but kept one hand on the small of her back. She gave him a nervous yet curious look but otherwise said nothing. They began their way back to the village. Two guards watched her as she walked into the village with the group. TenTen stopped to explain who she was to them as the rest moved toward the inner sanctuary of the city. Kagome looked up amazed at the Hokage's tower in front of her. She saw the mountain with the faces carved on it and figured those to be past leaders. She felt herself being directed into the tower. Neji had yet to take his hand from the small of her back. It lightly rested over what she knew to be a nerve that would temporarily paralyze her. It was his unspoken way of telling her that he was watching her every move.

She soon found herself waiting in front of the door to see the Hokage. Gai had went ahead of them to inform the Hokage of the day's events and their discovery of Kagome. Kagome found herself feeling nervous. She hadn't much interaction with other people since she was sent here. She didn't know how she was supposed to act in front of this Tsunade person. 'Who knows. I may finally find a home here' she thought. Wandering was the only thing she had done since she arrived and longed for a place to settle down and call home. The jewel had made it clear this was where she would permanently stay. A feminine voice called out to them to enter and she felt Neji urge her forward.

Behind a desk stood the hokage. She was a tall, busty, blonde woman. Beside her stood a slightly shorter dark haired woman. In front of the desk closest to her was Gai. "My name is Tsunade. I am the Hokage of this village. Gai here has told me what he saw and that you claim to be a priestess. Is this true?" the Hokage asked. Kagome smiled at her. She could still feel Neji's hand on her back. She straightened to her tallest and looked every inch the priestess she was. "It is true. I am the Lady Priestess Kagome Higurashi." She gave a formal bow to Tsunade who's eyes widened.

The ninjas in the room were a bit shocked when Tsunade bowed formally back. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am one of the medical ninja. I have heard that our art came from the priestess's of the old days. I hope you would consider the offer of staying on in our village and sharing your skills with us," Tsunade stated formally.

Kagome couldn't help but feel elated. "I would be extremely happy to do so. I have never had a place to settle down as I wonder from place to place. My home was destroyed. You would be correct that most of the medic nins form comes from the teaching of a priestess. I excel at the art of healing as well as the art of battle," Kagome stood proudly. "How is it that your home was destroyed. No offense but you look to come from a wealthy family. The kimono your wearing is quite nice," Tsunade implored of Kagome. Kagome's eyes took on a sad look before stating, "It is very difficult to think of. Perhaps in time when I learn more about you then I will be able to talk about it," she let a sad smile grace her features. She honestly could not talk about her family as she was now only coming to terms that she may never see them again. That and she just did not know how to tell them.

Tsunade returned a sad smile to the girl. She had lost those closest to her as well. "That would be acceptable. Gai you are dismissed. Neji please stay. The two of you can take a seat." Gai left and Neji and Kagome took a seat. Kagome noticed that even those his hands were off her he was still watching her from the corners of his eyes. "Kagome, this is Shizune." Kagome smiled at Shizune and inclined her head in a greeting. Shizune then said her good-byes saying she had some business to take care of. "Kagome, I hope you do not take offense by this but as you are a new addition to the village and until you pass our tests to become a ninja I will have to assign you an escort," Tsunade told the girl hoping she was not to opposed to the idea. Kagome's smile eased her mind. "That would not be a problem. I completely understand. Where will I be staying and who will be watching over me?" Kagome asked.

Tsunade turned to look at Neji who lifted a brow. "I would like for Neji here to be your escort. If it is alright with the Hyuuga head then it would be best for you to stay there. Neji would you agree if so then I will send a jonin to Hiashi." Neji nodded yes and he turned fully to study Kagome now that he was to watch over her. 'This will be interesting,' he thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome looked at what would be her new room. It was right next to Neji's room and there was a door that joined them. Hiashi had immediately agreed she could stay there. In fact, after finding out she was a powerful priestess he insisted that she live with them permanently. Kagome asked Tsunade what that meant and she had told her that now she would never have to worry about paying for a place to stay. There was a price to pay though. Hiashi would be her head, her leader. She would have to obey the rules of the Hyuuga. She learned about the head branch and the house branch. Neji had originally been from the house branch but had managed to gain enough power and respect to be the next in line to be the Head of the Hyuuga. He was 20 years old now and at the age of 21 would become the head. She was going to be given the night to get used to her new room and after breakfast she would meet with Hiashi and Neji to discuss her new role in the household. She had meet most of the household at dinnertime.

She plopped down on her bed loving the feel of the comfortable mattress and comfortable sheets. 'I finally have a place to call home. From what I have been told the Hyuuga clan is one of the most prominent in Konoha. To be excepted by them was a high honor. I wonder what Hiashi has to talk to me about tomorrow.' He had a certain glint in his eye that disturbed her. She decided to climb under the covers and go to bed after changing into a night juban. She feel asleep trying not to think of a certain Neji Hyuuga.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After breakfast, Kagome found herself sitting in front of Hiashi's desk. Neji sat in the chair next to her. "Kagome, Tsunade has informed me that you have accepted the offer to join the Hyuuga household. (Kagome nodded) Neji here has told me of the fight yesterday. You took down eleven Sound ninja without lifting a finger. There is much myth and legend surrounding what a priestess is capable of. I have asked you here today for you to explain your powers and to tell you what will be expected of you," Hiashi stated sitting back in his chair. He did not miss her glimpses to Neji nor Neji's glimpses to her. 'This plan of mine may work yet. They are obviously showing interest.'

"As a priestess I can do many things. The attack I performed yesterday was one of my more difficult ones. A priestess used to fight off demons and purify them. I control holy magic. It seeks out evil and destroys it. Since even humans carry some form of evil or darkness within them I can do the same to humans. Most priestesses never attempt this as we were designed and taught to preserve human life. However, once demons dwindled away our lines began to die out. Only a few survived to carry on the art. Most before me only focused on healing. I was unluckily one of the few who was forced to learn to fight. I was in charge of a sacred object that could grant power to it's user be it human or demon. Many greedy humans came after it and I was forced to learn to fight humans. A few years back, I was adopted into a very powerful family. They are the ones who taught me to fight. I am afraid that I don't use chakra but I use my miko ki in the same fashion. I can use it to boost my speed and power. I can also shoot arrows made of my energy as well as produce a sword." Kagome finished her explanation and sat back. The only other way she would be able to describe what she could do would be to show them. She could feel both Hiashi and Neji studying her and decided to offer a display of her powers. Hiashi agreed and said she would spar with Neji and led the way to the training grounds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome stood in the middle of the training grounds. Neji and Hiashi stood to the side. She was to show them her arrows made out of her energy. She lifted her hands up to where it looked as if she was holding a bow. She pulled the string back as her power appeared. After the boy fully formed in her hand she let the string go. An arrow of her energy flew toward her target. The power of the arrow left marks in the ground as it speed by. An explosion signaled it had her target. When the dust cleared the tree was completely destroyed. She turned to face them. "I am sorry about the tree. I try not to use my arrows often because it is difficult to hold back my energy. If my target is moving I can make my arrow follow as well."

"No need for concern over the tree. I wish for you and Neji to spar. He is one of our best. I would like to judge you in a hand to hand combat." Hiashi stated stepping back so the two could spar. He tossed Kagome a pouch of kunai. Kagome nodded before fully facing Neji. She gave him a slight bow which he returned. She slid into her stance as he slid into his. 'Impressive' they both thought. It was Kagome who made the first move. She brought one of her kunai forward which Neji easily blocked. The force of the blow knocked both of them back several feet. Kagome pushed off as soon as her feet touched the ground. Her attacks were relentless but well controlled and smooth. Neji managed to block all of them. The next moved shocked both of them. The force sent both of their kunai flying out of their hands. Kagome never even paused as she decided to use her fist. The fight ended in a draw. Both of them were panting. Their hands were still clasped together as they found themselves lost in the other's gaze. They were brought back by clapping. "Truly impressive. I must go and speak with the Hokage. I will talk to you soon, Kagome." Hiashi said before turning and leaving.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome had been in Konoha for two months now. She had made friends easily enough. Her closest was Hinata. They were almost like sisters. It was to Hinata that she confessed she was starting to fall for Neji. "Hinata, I think your father has something to do with this...Don't laugh! I am serious. Every time I turn around he is putting the two of us together. He has had me and Neji training together and I think he even talked the Hokage into making sure all of our missions are together," Kagome told Hinata who had a huge smile on her face. "I can't lie to you, Kagome. I have noticed it. You and Neji make such the perfect pair though. I have never seen him show any interest in any of the other girls in Konoha until you came along. Though I think you have some other suitors as well who would love the chance to date you," Hinata said slyly. At Kagome's confusion she laughed and decided to explain. "Kagome, you really are dense..Don't snort at me. Sasuke would love the chance to steal you away and Kiba probably would to. Well I'll see you at dinner," Hinata explained before getting up and leaving.

Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her chin rested on her knees as she gave Hinata's words some thought. She did notice that the normally quiet, stoic Uchiha seemed to be around her more often than others and she knew Kiba flirted with her but didn't really think him to serious. She had never given them any thought before. Neji had always held her attention from the moment she meet him. She looked up as a shadow fell across her form. Neji was standing above her and had his hand held out for her to take. What she did not know was that Neji had listened in on her entire conversation with Hinata so she wasn't expecting what he did. Instead of simply just pulling her to her feet he pulled her to his chest. One arm wrapped around her waist while the other tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. Her wide eyes met his. "Neji," was all she got out before his lips crashed to hers.

When they pulled back for air, Neji swelled with masculine pride at Kagome's expression. He rested his forehead on hers. His hands now were on the small of her back. "I can no longer deny myself, Kagome. By the kamis woman, I want you," Neji stated. Kagome stared up at him in shock. 'Did he just kiss...Think girl he's talking to you...He really wants me...Oh Neji I want you to' she thought. She reached up grabbing Neji bringing him into another kiss. This time when they parted it was Kagome's turn to speak, "I want you to, Neji. You have no idea how much."

Neji smirked down at her before scooping her into his arms. In less than a minute Kagome found herself sprawled across Neji's bed. The moment her head hit the pillow Neji was on top of her kissing her. His hands moved over her clothed flesh cupping at her breasts. She moaned arching into his touch. His lips left hers to start on her neck. Kagome's head slid to the side as she brought one hand to hold his head to her neck. The other one was working on the buttons of his shirt. He laughed when her hand caught on one. He sit up earning himself a groan. Kagome's eyes never left his hands as he unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed it to the side. He looked down when he heard a sharp intake of breath and felt his pride swell even more. A beautiful blush spread across her cheeks as she stared at him in obvious like of what she saw. "Your turn,'' he stated before quickly removing her of her own shirt. Both of them moaned when skin touched skin. Neji looked up at her as he took one nipple in his mouth his hand moving to the other one. She let out a delicious moan. He switched breasts as he brought his hand to her pants undoing the buttons and zipper. He hooked his hands under the waistband to where his nails lightly scrapped her skin. He slowly pulled the pants and panties down while keeping his nails lightly grazing her skin.

By the time the pants were off Kagome was squirming and panting in lust. When she looked up to his eyes she saw the amusement there at the torture he putting her through. Her eyes narrowed which only seemed to amuse him even more. A smirk made its way onto his face as he leaned back. Both feet were tucked under him and he sat on his heels. He wrapped one hand around her left ankle pulling her closer to him. His eyes never left her as he slowly brought her left leg up and began licking and kissing his way up her leg. Kagome's head feel back as she moaned out. What Neji was doing was extremely erotic. Just when he was almost to her core he pulled back dropping her leg and grabbing the right one and repeating the process. She growled out this time when he made it to her core. He only let a few breaths over her core followed by a very small lick and then his mouth was on her stomach kissing and licking. She squirmed trying to get him to go lower and even put her hands oh is shoulders urging him downward. Neji smirked looking up at her. He had stopped all movement and rested himself by placing an elbow on each side of her stomach. "Patience, Kagome. I will give you what you want," he went back to kissing her as he moved back down her stomach. He stopped at her bellybutton which he traced with his tongue. He couldn't help but let out a short laugh as Kagome whined pushing on his shoulders obviously wanting him to go lower.

When his lips finally met her core Kagome let out a very loud moan and fisted her hands in his hair. Neji was fueled on by her moans. He had wanted to take it slow and tease her but at his first taste he wanted more. His mouth worked her. He licked, sucked, and used his teeth on her sensitive clit attacking it mercilessly. Only his two hands on her hips kept her from bucking him off. He pulled one hand off her hip and slid one finger inside of her. His name fell from her lips in a chorus. He could feel her getting closer and closer to her peak. He went faster adding one more finger and one more until three of them were in her. He felt when she reached her peak. Her head fell back, "Neji," she moaned out as her back went taunt. He didn't give her much time to come down as his lips were on hers. Kagome wrapped her arms around his back followed by wrapping her legs around him arching into him. She moaned his name out as if pleading with him. She grinded herself into him brushing the folds of her core against his cock. He moved until he was at her entrance and slowly pushed the head in. Kagome's head fell back against the pillows as she gripped his hair with both her hands. "Please, Neji, please," she begged.

He claimed her mouth in a brutal, dominating kiss. In one quick thrust he broke through her maidenhood. His eyes widened slightly when he realized she was a virgin but Kagome's hips had started moving instantly. He picked up the pace as he dominated her mouth. He moved her until he had both of her legs over his shoulder. His thrusts were deep and hard. She was loving the rough treatment as she moaned out his name for anyone to hear. He felt her walls starting to clench signaling she was close to another orgasm. He went faster and harder wanting to join her. He leaned down to where his forehead touched hers. "Look at me, Kagome," he spoke and instantly her eyes snapped open to meet his. ''Neji," she whimpered out before her body went taunt and then she said his name louder but her eyes never left his. He joined her only moments later while moaning out her name as well.

Neji pulled out and rolled to the side bringing Kagome to his chest where she curled up. He tilted her chin to where she was looking up at him and kissed her gently, lovingly on the lips. The pure tenderness of it brought tears to her eyes. She kissed back pouring everything she felt into that one kiss. They were forced to part for air. "Kagome," Neji whispered her name, "I want you to be mine. I am officially asking you to allow me to court in hopes of one day you becoming my wife," he spokes the words softly, lovingly just like the kiss moments ago. "I would be honored, Neji," she answered giving him another soul searing kiss.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I would like to thank everyone for there reviews for my first chapter. I was overjoyed and amazed at the number of them. Thanks for all the requests as I will start working on as many of them as I can.

So what did everyone think of this. Remember these are my first attempts at writing these pairings. If you have any requests or ideas or any advice then please feel free to tell me.


	3. Kagome and Itachi

"NO" A black haired male said. He stared impassively at the female in front of him. She had her hands in front of her clasped together giving him the puppy dog look.

"But, Itachi." The girl whined stomping her foot. All she received was a lifted eyebrow in response. She huffed before pouting and turning away from him. She crossed her arms in annoyance and glared at the wall in front of her.

Behind her Itachi let out a small sigh before the corner of his mouth lifted the slightest bit before returning his face to its normal impassive look. He was feeling very amused at the moment. He knew that she was healed from the attack but he still didn't want her to resume her training just yet. She needed to take it easy. "Kagome, you need to get more rest. Your wounds have only just healed. You need to rest and regain your strength," he stated trying to reason with her. Kagome let out a huff of irritation and though she wasn't facing him he could tell she had rolled her eyes. His eyes narrowed in response.

"Kagome." He said her name in such a stern tone that had her tensing up. She knew that tone all to well.

"Fine," she said letting out a sigh while turning around and dropping her arms. Itachi let a smirk grace his face. That is until Kagome gave a huge grin and he instantly turned suspicious. 'Since I won't be training then I will go shopping. I obviously can't do that alone so you will have the pleasure of taking me," Kagome stated it like she was bestowing upon him an honorable right.

Itachi stood there wondering how he would get out of this as she turned to her closet to put on some decent clothes. When she bent over to get a pair of shoes a grin made its way across his face. He knew just how to get out of shopping *shudders*.


	4. Kagome and Shikamaru

Kagome wandered around the village seeing if Shikamaru was around. Choji had admitted to seeing him in the market earlier. 'Well, it is official. He is not in the market or on any of his usual rooftops which can only mean one thing' she thought before taking off toward the forest. He was probably in one of the clearings of the forest. She waved to the guards as she passed through the gates heading towards Shikamaru. Kagome finally saw the clearing ahead. She knew Shikamaru would have already felt her so she didn't bother trying to hide herself. She slid to a stop at the outer edge of the clearing before continuing in a walk. Just as she had thought, he lay on top of the hill that overlooked the village gazing up at the clouds. She walked until she was standing right next to him. She crossed her arms over her chest and peered down at him. When he didn't look at her she used her foot to nudge him. "Shikamaru, you said you would spend some time with me today," she pouted. She watched him get an analytical look on his face before he went back to staring up at the sky. An angry huff left her before she turned intent on leaving him there.

'That lazy jer..' She never got to finish her thought as she found herself suddenly falling backwards. She reacted on instinct by flipping over to land on her hands and knees. Doing so caused her to land across Shikamaru who was smirking up at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to speak her mind when she found herself moving once again. She blinked, confused seeing the sun overhead before Shikamaru's face came into view. Once again she went to yell at him but this time her mouth was occupied. Her eyes widened momentarily before closing as a moan escaped her. His hands snaked around her back pulling her up into him. Their tongues met and battled for dominance which Shikamaru quickly won. She felt the sides of his lips lift into a smirk at her surrender. She shuddered at the feel of him and the wicked things his tongue was doing to her.

Shikamaru pulled back only when he knew they both needed to breathe. Kagome gazed up at him with her eyes half closed. He smiled down at her causing her heart to skip a beat. He stood up bringing her with him. "Kagome, I didn't forget. Come on. I have something to show you," he grabbed her hand and took to the trees. They were headed deeper into the forest where few went. Many stayed away from the Nara land. He felt her come closer to him. Deciding to shock her, he reached out and quickly gathered her into his arms tucking her face into the crook of his neck. She let out a squeek of shock at his actions but settled into his arms quickly. She raised her arms wrapping them around his neck. 'Well two can play at this shocking game' she thought before using her tongue to lick his neck in one slow sensuous movement. She felt his footing slip at the first contact of her tongue but he quickly regained himself. His arms tightened around her. She decided to continue her torture as he went further into the woods. It took all of his concentration to keep going.

His eyes narrowed when she stepped up her attacks on his neck. Her hands were no longer around his neck as they moved up and down his sides and she was using her nails. "Kagome," he said warningly. She only pulled back to look up at him innocently before breaking into a devious grin and going back to his neck. His arms tightened around her more as his eyes kept going knowing he needed to be a bit deeper into the forest. When he was close enough to his destination but unable to put up with her torture anymore he decided to stop.

Kagome let out a gasp as he suddenly stopped and she found herself pinned against a tree. She pulled back long enough to see a heated look on Shikamaru's face before he suddenly grinned and her eyes widened. He ripped her panties and she quickly found her legs being lifted to where she was now spread before him and her legs were hanging over his arms. Before she could ask him what he was doing he had already swiftly entered her. She could not stop the cry of pleasure as he started a hard and fast pace. Her head rolled back and his hard thrusts pushed her back into the bark of the tree. "SHIKAMARU" she screamed out when she reached her peak. He followed soon after burying his face into her shoulder. As her legs slid down his arms and touched the ground she let out a whimper which he smirked at. She went to reply but he had already lifted her back up as they were already moving through the trees.

"Are you going to behave now," Shikamaru asked looking down at her. He could still feel her body trembling from the aftermath of her orgasm. He couldn't help but smirk with pride when she nodded her head against his neck. She was still out of breath. He picked up the pace wanting to get to where he was going faster. He could feel Kagome beginning to catch her breath. She still hung limply in his arms. He felt a surge of masculline pride swell within his chest. Kagome was always so tempermental and fiesty. He loved moments like this when it was him she would lean on. It was him that took her breath away. And oddly enough she wasn't as troublesome as most.

Kagome felt her body mold to his. Her legs were still shaking. She didn't know what it was in particular about this male but he could turn her to jello in seconds. She could never defy him or say no to him. It irritated everyone around them. She was a very independent and defiant, stubborn person. It shocked everyone when she would actually do as Shikamaru asked. It actually shocked him to. She remembered the first time she did as he asked. She didn't even realize she hadn't put up a fight or questioned him before she had done as he asked. It was shortly after that when Shikamaru cornered her and asked her out on a date. She had tried to say no and tell him there was someone better or smarter out there for him but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Every excuse she came up with he had one to counter it. Finally he had her so confused on why she was saying no and she said yes. He had smirked smugly before leaning down and kissing her breathless. He had then left her with a promise of a date later that night.

Shikamaru set Kagome down as he arrived at his destination. He smirked as he had to keep his hand on her back when he felt her legs trimble. She gazed up at him curiously as there was a thick blanket of trees in front of them. He looked down at her with a soft smile that stole her breath. He bent down to where his lips brushed against her ear. "Trust me," he spoke while bringing one hand up to cover her eyes. She nodded and her guided her throught the thick blanket of trees. As they moved Kagome could hear what sounded like a waterfall. She felt it when they left the line of trees behind. She made a few more steps with Shikamaru as her guide before he stopped her.

Shikamaru kept his hand over her eyes while moving to stand behind her. He pulled her flush to him and he could here her small gasp. He leaned down to where his mouth barely grazed her ear causing her to shiver. "You can open your eyes now, my Shadow." He felt her intake of breath as her eyes opened. He had set out a beautiful picnic just for the two of them. As she stepped forward he fingered the ring in his pocket. After today she would be his fiance.


End file.
